


I'm waiting for you

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva dove si trovasse, sapeva solo che non era più al Castello Nero.





	I'm waiting for you

Non sapeva dove si trovasse, sapeva solo che non era più al Castello Nero.

Un minuto prima i suoi uomini lo avevano tradito e quello dopo era in quel misterioso luogo che tanto ricordava Winterfell. E non era solo, c’era suo padre, lady Catelyn, lord Mormont e tanti altri che non conosceva. E c’era Robb.

All’inizio aveva creduto di stare sognando, Robb era morto alle Torri Gemelle eppure era lì, accanto a lui e gli sorrideva, solamente in serata Jon si era reso conto del taglio che gli deturpava la gola, era impossibile che chiunque sopravvivesse ad un simile taglio aveva pensato Jon sovrappensiero. Robb non aveva detto nulla, si era limitato a cercare le sue labbra, come se non avesse fatto altro che attenderlo.

Quello solitamente capitava nel tepore delle stanze di Robb, nella sicurezza degli angoli bui e talvolta nelle stalle ma mai Jon si era sentito così libero, senza alcun timore che venissero scoperti eppure questa volta doveva accadere, erano stati fin troppo fortunati.

Solo quando avevano cominciato a spogliarsi Jon si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava: il torace di Robb mostrava chiaramente delle ferite che dovevano essere mortali e anche lui ne aveva, nello stesso punto in cui era stato colpito.

“Cosa è successo? E cos’è questo posto?” aveva domandato al suo fratellastro ma Robb non aveva risposto, si era semplicemente limitato a stringerlo a sé e a tracciare con la lingua il segno della sua cicatrice più vistosa come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello e tutte le domande che Jon aveva gli si erano spente, in quel momento contava solo Robb, Robb e la sua bocca, le mani di Robb, il corpo di Robb.

Erano arrivati a tentoni sul letto e una volta lì il suo fratellastro aveva continuato a baciarlo con passione, baci carichi di lussuria che promettevano un piacere che entrambi conoscevano fin troppo bene. Ci aveva pensato Jon, ci aveva pensato così tanto a Robb e a quello che avevano condiviso e sebbene fosse sbagliato non era mai riuscito a pentirsene completamente. Gemette nella bocca dell’altro quando Robb le preparò velocemente, come se avessero poco tempo a disposizione e desiderasse goderne al meglio.

Solitamente preferiva essere lui a comandare, adorava seppellirsi nel corpo del suo fratellastro ma in quell’occasione sentiva il bisogno che fosse Robb a farlo, che Robb lo prendesse come desiderava, veloce e a scatti o languido e amorevole, sapeva solo che questa volta era il turno di Robb.

Portò la mano sul suo sesso, aveva bisogno di qualcosa mentre Robb colpiva più e più volte quel punto dentro di sé che lo faceva gemere in maniera incontrollata, e quelle erano solo le dita, si chiese cosa sarebbe diventato una volta che sarebbero stati realmente uniti, che Robb lo avrebbe posseduto.

Suo fratello cercò la sua bocca prima di spingersi in lui con un’unica spinta, fluida e veloce come sapeva che gli piaceva. Rimasero fermi qualche secondo per farlo abituare, sebbene non facesse quello da così tanto tempo stranamente non faceva alcun male, tutto quello era strano pensò Jon, strano e divino.

Ogni spinta di Robb gli strappava un gemito, quasi non si accorse di aver intrecciato le sue gambe sulla schiena dell’altro in una muta preghiera: non mi lasciare. Robb era il suo amante, Robb era suo fratello, Robb era il suo re, Robb era sempre stato tutto per lui, l’unico uomo che avrebbe mai amato e che lo avrebbe amato, questo lo aveva sempre saputo.

Buttò indietro la testa dando così all’altro l’opportunità di poter avere libero accesso al suo collo, a Winterfell non avevano mai potuto farlo, non quando tutti avrebbero potuto sospettare ma ovunque fosse Jon era certo che fosse diverso, era una sensazione che avvertiva nel profondo.

Quando raggiunse l’apice, la bocca di Robb sulla sua e la mano del suo re sul suo sesso, e lo sentì riversarsi dentro di sé Jon ebbe una strana sensazione, come se non appartenesse a quel posto, come se non appartenesse a Robb, a quel Robb.

“Lei ti rivorrà indietro, tu le servi. Farà di tutto per riportarti indietro quella donna, un o’ come accade a Dondarrion, quando crediamo che resterà ecco che sparisce, accadrà anche a te la stessa cosa “mormorò Robb quando una volta finito stavano riposando, i loro corpi ancora allacciati.

“Spiegati meglio “lo interrogò Jon curioso su quel luogo.

“Lei non permetterà che tu stia qui a lungo, ha dei piani per te “replicò suo fratello prima di cercare le sue labbra.

Poi Jon Snow aprì gli occhi, ed era sicuramente al Castello Nero.


End file.
